Grand Theft Auto - Emmerdale Stories
by Nicky Haugh
Summary: This is the Emmerdale Franchise, starring the characters from 2004-2014, also new characters are to be included for these maraclous storylines


Emmerdale Episode - The return of Cameron Murray

* * *

><p>This is the storyline where it's been a year since The Woolpack Siege, resulting in Cameron's death but... what the village residents and the police don't know about... is that Cameron had actually survived the electrocution, How is this possible, WhyHow is he alive and back in Emmerdale and what is he planning to do and what will happen next, well then, let's find out. (note, characters from 2012, 2013 and 2014 will get involved in this as well)

* * *

><p>The episode begins a year later after The Woolpack Siege<p>

Debbie Dingle, Cameron's former loved interest, is sitting down, watching Tv with her daughter, Sarah Dingle, her little child, Jack Jr Dingle, and her boyfriend Pete Barton.

Pete: It's nice isn't it (Pete says)

Debbie: What is (She asks)

Pete: Nothing (He replies)

(but Debbie is tempted to know)

Debbie: Come on Pete (She nuzzles, trying to tease him)

Pete: Hey (He laughs as Debbie tickles him)

(Debbie continues to tickle Pete until he confesses)

Pete: all right all right no need for that (He exhales)

Debbie: Come on then, I had my moment of fun, your turn to share now (She says)

Pete: Fun (he sarcastically laughs), what by tickling me while I'm catching my energy, you call that fun (he says)

Debbie: Well if you didn't like it, I can make it more interesting (she replies, smiling at Pete)

Pete: Ok, ok, you've made your point now (he relaxes at last)

Debbie: Fine (she mumbles)

Pete: If you want, we can head to the pub, catch up with mum and dad and...

(Pete prepares to finish but Debbie, realising that he has got a mother and never knew about it, interrupts his words and says)

Debbie: Whoa, Hang on, your mum (She says, looking surprised)

Pete: Yeah and I... (She is about to finish but then discovers something that Debbie never knew about)

Pete: You don't know yet

Debbie: No... but I can make it up to you, if you need it

Pete: Well, I...

Debbie: Oh, looks like someone needs to get some rest

Pete: Yeah...

(Pete prepares to answer the question again when suddenly Sarah cranks up the volume and the news begins to describe tonight's story, which includes the main character of this episode, a famiuar face that Debbie wishes to erase after last year)

(Suddenly Sarah begins to speak)

Sarah: Cameron

(Debbie is shocked by what Sarah said and tells her off, looking frightened)

Debbie: Sarah, look baby I love you and I love you loads, yeah, but what do I keep telling you, you do not mention that name to me, you don't...

Sarah: Look... Cameron (she says again, only this time, pointing at the Tv screen)

(Debbie turns to the Tv where she is horrified to learn what she discovered)

Tv reporter: The story on Emmerdale remains tragic and fragile as local resident and serial killer Cameron Murray, having murdered 3 residents last year, including his arch rival Carl King, was presumed to be dead after holding 13 hostages inside the Woolpack pub last year, after his death he was taken to a secret hospital where the doctors had revived him, Police have discovered this but are aren't able to locate this man, for all we know, he is still out there, waiting, watching our backs, ready to... (Debbie turns off the Tv and is horrified)

(Pete, having witnessed this, walks up towards Debbie and places his hands on her shoulders)

Pete: Debbie I... I d... I'd... don't know what to say except... I'm sorry for...

Debbie: Sorry...

Pete: Debs wait I...

Debbie: JUST DO IT PETE

Debbie: Don't you see... Cameron is alive again and is properly coming for me... I know it and I defiantly know it... I also know that if he is coming for me he'll come for Sarah as well...

Pete: Wait Debs

Debbie: WHAT

Pete: Nothing I'll... I'll let Andy know as well... he'll probably need to give you and the kids some support yeah (He says, trying to calm down Debbie)

Debbie: Yeah... yeah good thinking... I... I'll let my mum and dad know as well... you probably better yet your family know as well... including James... see if he'll keep Chas calm yeah (she says, finally calming down)

Pete: Yeah I'll... I'll do that for you... Come on Sarah, let's go and see aunty Maria eh...

(Pete and the kids leave while Debbie, presses her cheeks as hard as she could... feeling drastic that the man she fell in love with... the one that killed Gennie and those innocent people... the one who she had arrested... escaped prison, held her hostage... shot a hostage... the one who tried to get back with her... the one who even tried to kill her for no reason... and the one who died... has returned... and is coming for her... as she suspects)

(the next scene cuts to the Barton's farm where Moria Barton, James Barton, Ross Barton, Adam Barton and Aaron Liversy are having breakfast dinner, in this scene we have a new character called Alan Barton)

Adam: Cannot wait to see dad again

Ross: And mum

Adam: You what?

James: Apparently both John and Emma are arriving at home

Moria: Well that's surprising

James: You don't mean that

Moria: What

Adam: Aw come on Mum, we've all seen it before, all the aw's and all the ah's and all the

Moria: All right all right Adam, you've, you've made your point now

Aaron: I'll bet that

Alan: Yeah you wish

(They are all laughing when a phone call interrupts them)

Alan: I'll get it, haven't been doing anything lately

James: Cheers man

Aaron: Hey Adam

Adam: What?

Aaron: You've forgotten all the cheers

Ross: My god you thugs are always like kids!

(Adam and Aaron continue laughing like mates, the scene cuts to Alan who answers the call)

Alan: Hel-loo, Pete, hey man what's up... what!... all right well I don't see why Debbie would want Sarah at Andy's at the time being for some reason and...

(Suddenly Alan stops talking, Pete informs him about Cameron, which shocks Alan's heart)

Alan: What... you are joking... the fuu... does she know it all... what about Cain does he know yet... what about the Dingles, Andy and Charity... surely they know about the news... right we'll... I'll get off work early and... provide more protection for this family... we're goanna be needing it... we don't want to end up like Alex did now don't we... all right them... well... keep Debbie safe yeah and... I'll call you back as soon as I can... ok... cheers bye.

(Alan hangs up, he slowly walks towards the family, who look as if they are serious)

James: Who was that?

Alan: Pete

Ross: For god sakes, first Adam and Aaron ruin my breakfast

Adam and Aaron: Hey

Ross: Now Pete's been calling, I must be hearing a circus, what does he want?

Alan: Um...

Ross: Well come on then... what is it?

Alan: Pete's taken Sarah and Jack to Andy's, they might be staying hear for a while

(The family look relieved)

Ross: Why?, it better not be a break up, cos I swear to god...

Alan: IT'S NOT A BREAK UP

(The family are shocked by Alan's words)

Alan: And it's nothing about their troubled relationship, although... it might happen... I don't know yet... you see... Pete and Debbie were watching Tv and... the news came up?

Aaron: What was it?

Alan: Now if I am goanna tell you this... I need all of us... and that means YOU ROSS... to show support for Debbie and give her enough protection as we can!

Adam: Well... why... what's up?

(Alan finally confesses)

Alan: It's Cameron!

(the family are shocked)

Alan: Apparently, he was believed to be dead... after his siege against Debbie and those people he held hostage...

Aaron: Including my mum

Moria: And Marlon... don't ever forget about that

Adam: Yeah

Alan: But... well... you... you see Cameron... his body was taken to hospital... and the paramedics... have... managed to revive him

Adam: What?

Moria: I don't believe it

Alan: But that's not all... you see Cameron... has regained his memory and... news has just reported on his return... and the news that he is on his way here... without police noticing?

Aaron: I don't believe...

Ross: Wait, may I ask, Who is this... Cameron?

Adam: He's the nutter that put Alex out of misery

Alan: And Carl... and Gennie as well?

Ross: Wha...

Moria: And he's the one who started the siege, shot a hostage and nearly killed Debbie...

Aaron: And mum to... that scumbag nearly killed my mam?

Alan: All right all right we've made our point, right now, we need to do everything we can to keep Pete and Debbie and her kids away from Cameron, now I'm pretty sure that nobody else knows yet, so we need to keep our plan alive... but in the meantime we need to inform The Dingles about this?

Moria: I'll tell Cain

James: I've got Chas

Aaron: Same

Adam: I think Andy knows but... I'll have a word... see if he can do anything with Debbie's kids

Alan: Thanks and I'll break the news to Charity, see if she can brace onto Debbie.

Moria: And what about the rest of the Dingles

Alan: We'll see if we can catch up with them by either running into them, or letting those who we've told the same way we told them, or maybe I can do it or...

Ross: I'll do it

(Everyone is shocked at Ross comment)

Aaron: You what?

Ross: I'll, I'll give it a go then, shall I

Alan: Ok then so, let's finish our breakfast... then... we'll get going then

(Everyone agrees with a Alan's plan and proceed to finish their breakfast, only differently this time... after hearing of Cameron's return)

A few hours later the Police arrive and guard the house, one of them becomes thirsty so Diane Sugden, having discovered Cameron's return, brings him a drink, a few moments later, Andy Sugden, who has also heard of Cameron's return, arrives and the two talk

Diane: Hey Andy

Andy: Hi how are you

Diane: Fine, just entertaining these policeman, and yourself?

Andy: Yeah... the kids are kept safe with Moria and the Bartons

(Just then, a man called Declan Macey, who is the husband of Debbie's mother, Charity Dingle, is with his sister Megan, his nephew Robbie and his son in law, Noah)

Noah: What's with the police outside

Robbie: Good question, bet they'll be looking for you after your little stunt at school young man

Noah: Yeah you wish

Diane: Don't worry love they're not looking for you

Megan: Yeah, thanks for spoiling all the fun

(Just then Robbie and Noah are playing a game, while Megan manages to walk straight into the pub, Declan, the one who is calm and suspicious, wants to know what is with the police)

Declan: I wonder why you've brought those police outside, I'd admit Andy that I'm putting you, The Bartons and the rest of this freak of nature out of business

Andy: YOU WHAT! (In furious rage)

Diane: No it's not that love

Andy: Diane

Diane: What, I love being polite

Andy: Not on his account he ain't

Declan: Oh shut up Andy, and you Diane, I'm not a stupid as this beyond Village is, so tell me right now, what's with all the police outside of the Woolpack

Diane: You haven't heard

Declan: Heard about what, that I'm keeping my secrets of the pockets

Andy: No

Declan: What!

Andy: Look (sighs)

Andy: It's Cameron

(Suddenly Robbie, having overheard the name who kidnapped him and tied him up in the van for over a year now, walks up to Declan while Noah continues to play with his machine)

Declan: What, you mean Cameron, Cameron Murray (the two Sugden's nod and Declan is shocked)

Declan: I'd thought he'd be dead

Andy: Well yeah... that's what I'd thought as well

Robbie: Well what happened, why is Cameron back and alive again

Policeman: After the siege last year, the medics identified the dead body, who is revealed to be Cameron Murray, I'd say the one who murdered our investigated victim Alex Moss, and two year investigated victim, his arch rival Carl King and a victim who'd thought to be dead in a car crash

Diane: That's Gennie Sharma

Robbie: Lord rest her

Policeman: After his death, his body was taken to a private hospital in London, the per medics have managed to revive him, from all

Diane: Oh my god, how is that possible...

Policeman: But that's not all!

Policeman: It appears that Cameron started a new life in London, he managed to work for his father and got his payment, with the help from his son Nicholas Murray, who... is also on struggle for revenge after committing a number of murders...

Diane: Like Jack

Andy: Like Robert

Declan: And John Barton

Robbie: And Gemma Andrews, cannot believe that Belle is innocent

(Suddenly Brenda and Bob arrive to witness the conversation, at the same time, Megan also walks out, wanting to know why Declan and the other two aren't in the pub yet)


End file.
